chosen
by Just Mila
Summary: each of the eight children were chosen for a reason.
1. courage

he's afraid, always. he's afraid hes going to do something wrong. he's afraid hes going to hurt the digimon, afraid he's going to hurt people. he's afraid he's going to lose agumon, afraid kari's going to get sick again. he's afraid he'll lose her, he's afraid it'll be his fault. he's afraid the darkness is going to win. he's afraid the people won't understand the digimon, and the digimon won't understand the people. he's afraid they'll go to war. he's always afraid. but he stands and he fights. he fights against his fears and he never gives in to them, and that is why he was chosen for courage.


	2. friendship

he's there. he's alone, he's always felt alone, and he's been alone for a long time. but he's there. there for the people who he's known his whole life, and there for people who he's never even met. he's known loneliness and solitude the most, so he remembers everyone, and he never forgets. he's there, for everyone, always, and that's why he was chosen for friendship.


	3. love

A/N: im supposed to update this daily but i keep forgetting abt it and then i get an email that someone favourited/followed this and im like "oh shoot that exists i should update that" so thanks for the reminders lmao (ur guys' thoughts on this? would be nice reminders too? just,, throwin that out there uwu)

* * *

she loves, endlessly. she loves her family and she loves her friends. but she also loves the people she's only spared a glance towards. she loves the people that love her, and the people that hurt her. she loves in every sense of the word and she never regrets it. she has loved every minute of her life, and she will keep on loving. everyone has limitless amounts of love, but she shares hers without hesitation, and that is why she was chosen for love.


	4. knowledge

A/N: oops lmao

* * *

he doesn't know everything, and he knows very well that he doesn't know everything. he knows a lot more than most people do, but his thirst for knowledge is also stronger than most. he could know more than anyone in all the worlds and it still would not satisfy him. knowledge is limitless, and few are aware of that actually means. he is one of those few and that is why he was chosen for knowledge.


	5. purity

A/N: i remembered by accident again uwu

* * *

she's stubborn. she's loud and open and free and caring and sometimes out of her mind. she is a lot of things, but she is never impure. she has lived through more horrors, seen more evil, cried over more tyranny, fought more darkness and battled more pain than most and yet, her heart has remained more pure than those who have seen far less evil. while the purity of others gradually grows tainted, her innocence only spreads and grows, enveloping everyone around her in warmth and that's why she was chosen for purity.


	6. honesty

A/N: 2 more after this uwu

* * *

he's reckless. he wants everything and yet he is well aware he cannot have everything. he wants to make proud his father, he wants to help those in need, he wants to be in the best possible position to help anyone. he wants to stay safe, where no danger will harm him, but he will dive in headfirst to help a life. he wants to follow mind, but his heart remains loyal and just and that is why he was chosen for honesty.


	7. hope

A/N: 1 more and then we all free!1!1!11!

* * *

he's irrational. he knows tragedies and disappointments are inevitable. he has lived through many painful tragedies, so he knows the inevitability of pain. and yet, his hope never wavers. it is unshakeable, until the final moment. he has lost a lot in his lifetime, but hope is not on that list. hope for the future is something he always has faith in. they say faith can move mountains, and he has shaken countries with his hope. he may scowl and glare and even punch, in one case, but he always, undoubtedly believes, and that is why he was chosen for hope.


	8. light

she is the embodiment of light. unexplainable, too good to be true, she exists. she is pure and warm and bright and unwavering, like light. she guides them on the path of light, but gently, with love. she is selfless, love radiating from her and touching every soul she meets. she is bright, with kindness exclusive to no one, she lights up the world with just her thoughts. she fights fire with kindness, hate with love, misunderstandings with a gentle voice, evil with light. she only wants a world where everyone wins. she wants to spread light everywhere, for she is light itself and that is why she was chosen for light.


End file.
